meu_marvel_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers is a Mutant with optic beams that come out from his eyes. He was in a plane with his family flying home from Florida when he was a kid, his father was a pilot for the United States Armed Forces. The engine was breaking down so Scott's mother gave Scott and his older brother Alex one parachute to share. So Scott and Alex jumped out of the plane to say goodbye to their parents for the last time. The plane crashed and their parents did not survive. Scott woke up in hospital realising his parents did not survive the crash. Alex grew up in a different orphanage while Scott grew up in the State Home for Foundlings. When he was a teenager, he manifested his powers and joined the X-Men, he was recruited by Professor X and took on the name Cyclops. Years later, he met a girl named Jean Grey and had a crush on her and they fell in love on a mission. He recruited a man named Wolverine who later became a member of the X-Men after the Battle at the Quebec Mutant Base. Powers & Abilities Powers * Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers come from ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. Abilities * Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he shares with his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. * Master Tactician and Strategist: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men or X-Factor and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. Equipment * [[Cyclops' Suit|'Suit']]' '- The current costume of Cyclops is a variation of the basic costume designed by Charles Xavier, the Professor X, to their first and original X-Men. * [[Cyclops' Visor|'Visor']]' '- The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. Relationships Family * Christopher Summers † - Father * Katherine Summers † - Mother * Alex Summers - Older Brother Allies * Professor X - Leader, Teammate & Friend ** X-Men - Teammates *** Jean Grey - Teammate & Lover *** Wolverine - Teammate, Friend & Recruitment *** Storm - Teammate & Friend *** Beast - Teammate & Friend *** Rogue - Teammate, Friend & Temporary Enemy *** Iceman - Teammate, Friend & Temporary Enemy *** Colossus - Teammate & Friend *** Archangel - Teammate & Friend *** Nightcrawler - Teammate & Friend *** Jubilee - Teammate & Friend *** Negasonic Teenage Warhead - Teammate & Friend *** Quicksilver - Teammate & Friend *** Scarlet Witch - Teammate & Friend *** Mystique - Enemy turned Ally & Teammate *** Havok - Teammate & Friend *** Shadowcat - Teammate & Friend *** Sunfire - Teammate & Friend *** Polaris - Teammate & Friend * X-23 - Former Teammate & Friend * Category:The X-Men charactersAvengers ** Iron Man - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Captain America - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Thor - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Hulk - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Black Widow - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Hawkeye - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Black Panther - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Vision - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Falcon - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Quake - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Shuri - Teammate & Ally ** War Machine - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Red-She Hulk - Teammate & Ally ** A-Bomb - Teammate & Ally ** Ant-Man - Teammate & Ally * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Enemy turned Situational Ally & Teammate ** Agent 13 * Weasel - Bartender * Lady Sif - Teammate & Ally * Spider-Man - Teammate & Ally * Ghost Rider - Teammate & Ally * Magneto - Enemy turned Ally * Deadpool - Enemy turned Ally * Loki - Enemy turned Ally Enemies * Brotherhood of Mutants * Weapon X Program ** William Stryker † * Zzzax † - Attempted Killer ** Sentinels † * Mister Sinister † - Enemy ** The Marauders - Enemies *** Blockbuster *** Arclight *** Vertigo *** Angel Dust *** Multiple Man * Apocalypse † - Enemy ** Horsemen of Apocalypse *** Psylocke - Enemy * Krakoa - Enemy * Thanos † - Enemy ** The Rulers of the Universe *** Ultron *** Arcade *** Electro *** Yellow Jacket * Shi'ar Empire ** D'Ken Neramani † - Enemy and Parents' Killer * Sauron † Internal Links